Tropes for Soul and Maka
by AllBiDean
Summary: Random one shots from prompts and ideas updated every three days chapter one: coffee shop au
1. Chapter 1

Maka called out the next order for the trainee Tsugami to make and she called it back before starting up the coffee machine. Maka had worked at the small time coffee store for nearly a year, it had a warm and open atmosphere and the had such regular staff and customers; the fact they had hired a new person was a topic with all Maka's normal customers and she had to explain that the other server and Maka's best friend, Tsubaki, was on leave with her last few months of pregnancy.

Maka wasn't sure what she saw in her partner Blake, or more commonly referred to as Black Star in their group of friends. He was loud and obnoxious, the two of them got into fights more often than not but Tsubaki claimed it was their clash in characters. He was new to the group and slowly started bringing his own friends to meet ups; integrating the groups. The pair of them should be a no match but hey, opposites attract I guess. Maka called up the next customer after handing over the drink (black cappuccino no sugar) and the change. Maka was a respected employee and many of her customers left a good tip, but this one (Meda Su, witch with a b) never did.

Around 2 her most regular customer swaggered into the store and leaned onto the counter. Since it was the middle of the day and mostly lunch hours were finished so he was relaxed with staying at the counter to talk to her. Soul Evans was a year older than her, had brilliant white hair that he kept like a wild mane and droopy red eyes that looked like he was just forced to wake up. Soul went to the arts collage down the road, so she didn't doubt that he stayed up later rehearsing all the time. Maka herself she worked her way through business school, planning on one day taking over Albarn Enterprise.

"So, Albarn got anything particularly sweet for me today?" he asked smoothly, looking up at her from where he leaned on his elbow "of course I mean besides your usual sunny, bright self." Maka rolled her eyes at him and passed Tsugami a sticky note with Soul's coffee order on it; it was kind of complicated including whipped cream a metric ton of sugar and different syrups. Tsugami looked between the two of them before smiling like a light had suddenly blinked on and getting to make the drink.

"Maka, what's on the agenda for you night? Homework, Dates, saving whales?" he asked standing up slightly, leaning forward.

She shrugged moving to fix the cup display "funny, Evans, no I have nothing really, I mean, I have an essay due for economics on Monday, so I'm planning on working of that. What about you?"

He frowned slightly before he change back to his lazy smile, shrugging his shoulders "nope, I got nothing on, although I'm planning on a date tonight" she looked over to him and frowned.

"I thought you were going to ask that girl out" Maka asked, he smiled and rolled his eyes as though she was pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, thank you for remembering; that's who I'm going out with."

"Wait, so you two aren't dating?" Tsugami piped up and the both looked at each other in shock before turning to her.

"What?" Maka choked and Soul sniggered.

"What, I think I'm a bit of a taker." He shook his head "I do see her over a cup of coffee nearly every day, she's always working or studying" He sighed picking up his large coffee, and walked to the door. When he was half way out he turned back to them "I mean if she would get out her books, I might consider taking her out." With that he walked out and Maka felt her cheeks warm.

When Soul had first started visiting the small coffee store he had flirted happily with all the staff, even Blague Mort the French guy who had 'natural' black and white hair. Mort had taken it quite well even returning the flirt; after a while Soul cooled the flirting down and he became a clock work part of the store. He normal made comments about Maka going out more or wanting to go out with this girl but other than that he made no indication of wanting to go out any time together.

So that's why she was a little surprised to find him leaning against the building when she finished work. He looked over and grinned "took you long enough", he said and she shook her head, confused.

"What are you doing here Soul?" she asked and he looked mock-offended, like the very idea she would be questioning was not understandable.

"I told you I was going out tonight" he grinned "so, there's a new movie at the cinemas, it should start in half and hour."

Maka stared at him for a while before; half amused asked "don't you think that's a little presumptuous? What if I don't want to go out with you?" she quirked an eyebrow and he kicked off the wall, walking closer.

he bumped her shoulder with his own, his hands stuck in his pockets "but you do, although in the very uncool and unlikely event you don't, if you didn't this can just be a friend date" he walked over "that way, whatever you choose I can still believe you actually went on a date with me" he turned and walked off, he looked over and called for her to hurry up.

It took her a second to do so, but she followed him.


	2. IdolFan

2\. Idol/Fan

 _The Kishen_ was one of the greatest books written is what Soul Evans say is anybody ever asked but then again no one ever asked. This was _not_ his 30th time getting it out of the library already thank you, it was only the 27th. He was getting the book for himself (hard cover signature addition) but it was yet to arrive from Amazon. The Kishen was written by Makon Albarn, the best author ever, well small time author. He had published a few before mostly horror or adventure types; which just so happened to be Souls favourites.

With his hand on any religious icon, he Soul 'Eater' Evans would admit that yes, he was a massive and unfortunate fan boy of Makon's. Apparently he was coming into a book release for the sequel of _the Kishen_ which was called _the Meister_ and yes he had already pre-ordered… last year. Soul had been into the horror and Adventure genres of books since his parents introduced him when he was younger. He had a lot of alone time to read back then; when the girls were scared of his freakish looks rather that intrigued and attracted.

Yes, Makon was definitely the best " _fuck!_ " Soul tumbled head first into the ground. Groaning with a very sore head he turned around onto his ass to look up, around the black and stars flying in his eyes he saw the worried face of a blonde girl. He sat up, slowly focusing in on her worried blabbing

"-rry, and papa always tells me that reading isn't a good enough excuse-" she pulled him up with a strange amount of strength for such a small person; "and looks after" he voice with stained and high with worry, asking again and again if he was okay and "oh god, please don't have a concussion."

He groaned again and stood properly "its fine" he groaned, holding out his hands slightly pleadingly, hoping she would stop babbling (it was kind of cute, but other than that). He blinked, she was kind of small, she wore her hair in pigtails and she had pretty, olive green eyes. Soul shook the analysis off and looked around. "Don't worry, um I'm Soul."

She looked pretty surprised "were your parent's a fan of the _Rights of the Killing_ too?" she asked sympathetically and he nodded, when he found his book he stooped to pick it up, and the ones she had dropped

"Yeah, it's hard to explain to people." He looked up at her from where he was crouched "you said too, do you have a character's name too" she nodded looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yes but compared to you I thing I got off pretty easy" she took the books he held out to her and when she saw _The Kishen_ she blushed "a-ah you're a fan of" she nodded toward the book like it was a time bomb.

Soul nodded "yeah I think it's the greatest book ever written" he told her and her face turned red "but um I haven't read the next one yet so that will most likely be better, Makon is defiantly my favourite writer." That just made her look like she wanted to die, right there. Crap, was she not a Makon fan.

She looked away before handing over a book. He looked down and saw the title, _The Meister_ , he looked at it and back at her. "How did you get this? It hasn't even been released to the pre-release buyers yet" she turned and smacked her head into the wall, mumbling something about male names before turning back to him.

"Would you believe me if I told you I wrote it?" he stared, for a long time, well long enough for her to be visibly worried. "Um, yeah, my names Maka but my papa told me to change it to a male name because of the horror genre being mostly by males and um yeah." He nodded and she looked away before looking back "I haven't been to this town before, would you be able to show me around?" Slowly Soul nodded, maybe sometime during that he might be able to speak again.


End file.
